The sports of baseball and softball have been played and enjoyed for many, many years. These are probably the most popular of sports from both the participant and spectator standpoints.
In both baseball and softball, pitching is probably the most important position on the team. Since a pitched ball requires anticipation and quick reflexes from batters, the ability to react to balls pitched at high velocities from short distances is the key to successful hitting. Therefore, regardless of the talents and abilities of the other players on a team, if a pitcher is weak, it will be difficult for that team to be successful in winning. Proper mechanics are the key to producing optimal speed and accuracy in pitching a ball, and successful pitchers therefore must be trained and practice the proper techniques in order to sharpen their ability to deliver the ball with both speed and accuracy into the strike zone.
Research has shown that in order to achieve maximum velocity of a pitched ball, it is necessary to produce a transfer of angular momentum by movement of the pitcher""s legs, pelvis, trunk, shoulder, arm and wrist in a proper sequential order. Research has also been conducted to determine the differences that occur in the pitcher""s stride length and ball velocity when a pitcher changes his or her stride angle. This is important because if the proper sequence and techniques are not used, velocity of the thrown ball can be lost and injury may result to the pitcher. It is therefore important in developing and improving a pitcher""s ability to throw, that the proper stride length and stride angle be used in the throwing motion in order to produce the maximum transfer of angular momentum. This proper transfer of angular momentum is also the key to hitting a ball, be it a softball, hardball or golf ball. There is, however, not available at the present time any simple and accurate way to measure an individual""s stride length and stride angle so that the proper transfer of angular momentum can be determined and used to improve the individual""s techniques.
The invention is for an analyzer primarily for determining a ball pitcher""s stride angle and stride length. The stride analyzer is comprised of a ground or floor mat with a grid imprinted on it. The grid has a reference point from which reference lines extend forwardly and outwardly at predetermined angles toward the target, such as the home plate. The grid also includes a plurality of intersecting lines along the reference lines for easy measurement of the distance from the reference point toward the target. The mat also includes a series of spaced apart holes behind the reference point and extending transversely to the line from the reference point to the target. These holes provide for adjustable mounting of a pitching rubber. The analyzer of the invention can also be used for batting practice and in training for improvement in other sports such as golf where the pitching rubber containing holes in the top of it for the placement of golf tees. The golfer can then use the grid to determine a proper stance.